As a charging mechanism of a toy gun which charges bullets, such as BB bullets, to the toy gun, for example, what is shown in the drawings in Patent Document 1 protected by the patent owned by the present applicant, is known (Patent Document 1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,588). FIG. 13 in Patent Document 1 shows a nail 4 and a cylindrical rotary clip C loaded with six bullets. According to Patent Document 1, the rotary clip C is rotated by approximately 2 mm equivalent to one bullet, by the nail 4 directly coupled with an arm 1 each time a trigger 8 is pulled once. The arm 1 is provided in proximity to the trigger 8 between the trigger 8 and the rotary clip C.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,588